Living On The Edge
by The Pootamis
Summary: Inspired by the story The Long Bad Night featured in Sin City: A Dame to Kill For.


Live life on the edge. Live life dangerous. That has been his moto. That has always been his moto since the day he was born.

Since the day he first picked up a playing card. Since the first day he met his beautiful wife. A woman that shares the same exact views as him.

A woman that had grown up on the streets just like he had. His good luck charm. That is what he likes to call her.

His good luck charm that just smiles at him with a smile only for him every single time he takes his eyes off of the road ahead of him to pay her a glance.

To pay this goddess next to him a glance. A true beauty. A true goddess in the flesh. Her long red hair that flows down her back.

Her perfect body with legs that could go for miles. The unique green v dress that shows off plenty of her cleavage that would distract any man that dared lay his eyes upon her.

Lay their eyes upon this goddess. His goddess. This beauty that he swore must be a descendant of the goddess Aphrodite herself.

A woman that truly had taken his breath away the moment he had seen her. Had seen this beauty turn to look his way.

A woman that wasn't just a looker. Didn't just get by her looks. No it was her mind that sealed the deal for him making him her's forever.

This intelligence. This witty intelligent mind that has come up with a plan. A sinister plan to take over. Take over this city. Their city.

Gotham City. The home of the corrupt. That is what it had been labeled as anyways. The place where criminals were born in.

Criminals with one leading the charge. A man that no one dared to cross. Dared not to speak ill of in fear of disappearing forever.

Thomas Wayne. The billionaire and founder of Wayne Enterprises. The man that has it all. The trophy wife.

The billion dollar company. Men and women alike bowing down breaking their backs to accommodate any of his wishes.

Such power. Such uncontrollable power that many that were brave enough would say has consumed him.

Consumed him wanting only more. Wanting more money. Wanting more than just one woman. Wanting complete control of the city.

And he had done it. Gotham City was now his city. His domain. His territory allowing him to play judge,jury,and executioner.

Allowing him to get away with anything. Rape,murder,possession with every single cop too afraid to do anything about it.

The ones that weren't on his payroll anyways. But that wouldn't stop them. No he was the target. The big game they have been working all of their lives for.

The very man that they would take everything away from as they near their destination. As they near the place where they knew they would find him on this given night.

It was like clockwork. His routine. Every Friday night. Every Friday night he would come here. Come to this casino.

His casino. A place where crime could be found around every corner from crooked dealers to drug dealers selling their merchandise with off duty police officers looking the other way.

Officers such as lieutenant James Gordon. A respected cop. A respected member of the community. A man that could always be found here every Friday night before he would disappear in a small group leading Mr Wayne to the back.

A man that he had watched from afar seeing the conflicting emotions in the older man's eyes. Emotions that he would always have to suppress and bottle down with his shoulders slagging admitting defeat before he would lead Mr Wayne away to a private room.

Maybe it was his sense of duty towards his family that was holding him back. His sense of duty to protect his loved ones overruling his sense of justice.

Whatever it was they wouldn't worry about it. He wouldn't worry about it. He had a card game to win. The game of his life.

A game of chance. That's how it had been first described to him as. Chance that was always on his side.

Lady luck always smiled down upon him. A game that he has mastered in anticipation of this night. Of this moment to finally get even.

A moment that is almost like a blur to him as he pulls the vehicle into a parking spot and turns off the ignition while his eyes stare forward towards the massive structure before him.

The Pit. A fitting name. A place where people would enter with very few coming out the same as they walked in.

A place that he knew like the back of his hand after countless days of watching. After countless days of studying the inside.

A place where a story would be told. A story that would remain for the ages. Be recorded in the record books.

A simple thought that makes his lips curl upward before his thoughts are snapped with he feels a soft hand laying down on top of his own.

An gesture that makes him turn to look towards his lovely wife finding a grin plastered across her face.

This grin that he can't help but return as he brings her hand up to kiss the back of it before slowly he exits out of the vehicle with a black bag in his hand from the backseat and makes his way around to help her out.

Such a gesture that just makes her grin widen until before he knows it he slowly leads her forward with his arm wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped gently around one of his own hugging it close to her chest.

A couple that doesn't go unnoticed as to be expected every single man near the entrance instantly turn their attention towards the red haired goddess.

Such a reaction that makes a pleased smile come across the face of the woman in question as she is escorted inside while her husband suppresses his own smile bottling down his emotions deep within.

Emotions that were skyrocketing as the first phase of their well thought out plan was working and she was the key.

No man could resist her. Not no man and not no woman either leading to a few interesting nights. A woman that he didn't need to glance at knowing fully well how pleased she must be feeling inside.

But he couldn't resist. Couldn't resist paying her a glance to find his assumption to be correct. A very pleased smile across her face as her head remains forward while her eyes search all around them for any possible danger.

Danger that was always around every corner. Especially in this city. This corrupt city but he would let her worry about that.

That was her task. This beautiful flower's task for the evening that would show she was more than just a pretty face.

Even beautiful flowers such as herself have thorns. Such a deadly combo. A deadly flower that just leads him silently over towards a slot machine.

The first place their journey towards immortality would begin on this night. This night of vengeance. This night where justice would take on a new face.

The face of evil. The corrupt versus the corrupt. Sins of the past versus the overruler of justice. Such a battle that would be fought without a gun being drawn.

Without fists being thrown. No it would be fought with a simple game. A simple card game. His favorite game.

A game that he nevers loses in. A game that he would come out the victor with his wife by his side. A woman that looks towards him with a smile as he reaches into his pocket and retrieves a coin.

A simple coin. A simple coin worth one dollar. A coin that he flips effortlessly into the air and down into his palm before he turns to look towards her raising the coin up.

Raising up only to receive a grin in response before she leans forward and blows on the coin while her eyes remain on his own.

Blows before pulling back sending a grin his way. A grin that he returns before he turns back towards the slot machine and without any delay inserts the coin inside of the slot and pulls back on the handle causing the machine to come to life.

Come to life spinning as the first slot lands on a heart quickly followed by another then another causing the machine to ding and coins to come pouring out of the slot.

Such a scene that draws the attention of many citizens around them as he reaches down collecting the coins and placing them inside of his bag as he sees his wife doing the same exact thing.

Citizens that just watch them in total silence before they take a few steps back when the couple slowly approaches.

Slowly approaches with the young man looking at every single slot machine in the aisle. Looking over every single slot machine that they pass on by as though judging it.

As though trying to sense if they're was any magic coming from the machine. A ridiculous thought. That is what some think.

Just beginner's luck. Nobody is that lucky. They just weren't. By the end of the night he would leave this place broke just like the rest of them.

But they didn't know that lady luck was on his side. She was always on his side. And it would be proven once again when he stops at another slot machine a few away from the previous winner.

Stops and retrieves a coin from his bag and raises it up towards his wife only for this time for her to kiss the coin.

Such a gesture that makes a few raise their eyebrows in question as they watch the young man bounce the coin off the slot machine and catch it between his fingers effortlessly before jabbing the coin in the slot and pull back on the handle causing the machine to come to life.

Cause the first slot to land on a pair of dice that equal seven followed by another then another instantly sending coins flying out from the slot and the machine to ding in victory once again making looks of pure shock come across the faces of everyone around them.

Looks of shock that freezes everyone to their respected spots as they watch this young couple retrieve every single coin that had come out of the machine not missing one.

Not missing all of their looks as they make their way back up to their feet and silently make their way past them in the path being provided to them.

A pathway leading away from the slot machines. Leading away from the shocked crowd. Leading away from the hushed crowd with only one destination in mind.

The place where they knew he could be found. The place where the true game would begin. The place legends would be born in. A place where one would face his destiny. A place where one would truly finally have his vengeance.

* * *

Poker. Such a simple game. His favorite game. A game of chance. Chance that would always be on his side.

Would always make sure he was the victor whether it be the fear he could feel radiating off the other players that dared oppose him in this game.

Whether it was the hired muscle that surrounded him that just gave him this sense of power. This was his domain.

His kingdom. His city. His playground. A place that he rules. A place where he could never lose. Never be guilty of anything.

Never be guilty of the men that he has had murdered over the years that dared to oppose him in any way.

Never be guilty for the amount of women that he has raped and discarded over the years like they were trash.

He is the judge. He is the jury and he is the executioner. This city was his way of life. His ruling. His legacy that would be remembered forever.

A man that looks over towards his adversaries on this given night with a sinister grin as he reaches out and pulls in his winnings of this given hand.

Winnings that he knew deep down he shouldn't have won. Shouldn't have defeated these men so easily.

But that was his way. This was his will and he ruled all. Such a thought that rings through his mind as he slowly stacks up every single new chip added to his already growing collection.

Stacking until the sound of a door opening causes him to look up to find a young man being accompanied by a beautiful redheaded woman making their way inside of the room.

A young man that just looks towards him with an almost cocky grin. A grin that he couldn't wait to wipe off his face and take his woman away from him.

Turning away from these new arrivals making sure to keep a close eye on them out of the corner of his eye taking a glance over towards the off duty cop to his left Thomas nods his head slightly at the young couple.

" Who's the slicker?"

Dropping the cards in his hand face first to the table turning his gaze towards the entrance of the room as he finds a pair of familiar looking faces staring in his direction suppressing the urge to let out a sigh Gordon nods his head slightly at the pair.

" I know this one. I've busted him for craps over at Cobblepot's once."

Seeing movement coming from one of the guards directly behind the young couple making his way up to his feet and slowly around the table reaching down very slowly Gordon pats the young man down as he stares him in the eyes before saying in a hushed voice.

" Whatever you do kid don't win too much."

" Ahh, I never lose."

Instantly receiving nothing but laughs from every member sitting at the table in front of him glancing away as he sees Thomas just grinning at him smoking a cigar unable to help himself a grin forms across the young man's face.

" What's the deal with bringing her along?"

Taking a moment to look towards Gordon finding him nodding to his side glancing over to his wife seeing her just smiling his way returning the smile gently with a tug the young man pulls her closer to his side.

" She's my good luck charm."

Turning back forward with his eyes only focusing on Thomas with a tug slowly the young man leads his wife over towards the table.

" Besides i'm heading to make a pretty nice top tonight. Gotta have someone to spend it on right?"

Taking a seat dropping the black bag in his hand down by his side feeling a pair of soft hands coming to rest down on his shoulders glancing up as he sees his wife looking down towards him with a grin returning the grin reaching out gently the young man lays a hand gently down on her cheek and pulls her down for a gentle kiss.

" Play nice now."

Nodding his head slightly feeling his shoulders being gently squeezed as he sees her moving away to take a vacant seat just behind him turning his head back forward making eye contact with the man of the hour reaching down slowly the young man unzips the black bag and slowly starts to pull out stacks after stacks of poker chips resting them directly in front of him.

Stacks that he sees draw the attention of everybody at the table but he didn't care about that. No his eyes were focused on another.

Focused on the man sitting directly across from him. A man that looks down with such greed that it sickens him. Such a weakness that he would make sure is his downfall."

" Harvey? Let our young friend here do the honors."

Glancing over to his side at the young man in question as he receives a nod snatching the stack of cards from his side extending his hand out gently Harvey feels the cards being taken away from him before he can only watch in total shock along with the rest of the occupants at the table at what happens next.

The speed. The skill of how this young man shuffles the cards. The technique of how the cards fly out of his hands into his palms with such ease.

With such skill that leaves many at the table impressed. Leaves many at the table in total shock. All except for one.

One that looks over towards the young man with his grin only growing. With his greed slowly rising at this newcomer that dared enter his territory.

Such thoughts that are snapped when he watches the young man place the stack of cards down to his right side towards Harvey while his eyes remain trained on him.

" Cut."

Unable to suppress the chuckle from escaping his lips as he watches Harvey do as he is asked and cut the deck slowly Thomas leans back in his seat as he watches the young man once again take the stack of cards in his hands and dish out cards to everyone on the table starting with him first.

" This boy's good."

Finishing dealing out the cards placing the cards down by his side ignoring the stares that he feels being received from all around him snatching up his own cards bringing them up to eye level as he looks away from the man sitting directly across from him to study his hand dealt to him unaware to his knowledge Thomas nods his head slightly at him with a look of interest in his eyes.

" You have a name kid?"

Feeling his wife's gaze on him taking a quick glance over his shoulder as he finds her smiling over in his direction returning the smile slowly the young man turns his attention back towards his cards.

" Bruce. Bruce Isley."

* * *

That smile. That sinister smile that would send a chill up and down the spines of any that dared look her way.

A smile that could be seen coming across her face as she watches her husband in action. Watch him in his element.

Watch him do what he set out to do. Watch him achieve a promise that he had promised her long ago. God he loves him.

Loves every single thing about him. Loves how whitty he could be. Loves how cocky and arrogant that he could be in his element.

Loves the way his fingers work as he shows off his card skills. These magical fingers she liked to call them.

These fingers that do a wonder whenever they touch her body. Make her feel so desirable whenever they touch her.

Whenever they work their magic on her. Fingers that she watches now go to work as slowly his stack of chips grows higher and higher.

Higher and higher while everyone else's grow lower. Decrease until the seize to exist leaving only two. Leaving only the two players that were really in the game to begin with.

The two chess pieces left on the board. The supreme alphas of the ground around her. If only everyone knew who the true alpha is.

If only they knew the secrets that only one other person at the table knew. She wasn't just another pretty face.

She wasn't just some eye candy to hang off her husband's arm like a trophy. No she is the alpha. Their protection. His protection against the likes of the men around the table.

Men that look over towards her husband with a fearful expression. Look over towards him pleading for him to lose.

Such a ridiculous thought. He has never lost. Never lost a card game. He has always won. Won every card game.

Won everything that he ever wanted to achieve in his life. Won the greatest prize of them all. Won over her heart.

Won over what many would consider to be the supreme woman. The supreme vixen from the streets. And they were right.

He did win. He did win her over. He had captured the heart of the deadly vixen from the streets. Poison Ivy.

That is what they like to call her. Though she preferred the name Pamela. A woman that looked so beautiful but was equally as deadly. A vixen that answered to the likes of no one.

A vixen that just watches everyone in sight while her right hand slides down inside of her green dress. Slides down to graze a concealed object strapped to her right thigh.

One of many. Her weapons of choice. Silent and deadly. Just as they would need for this night to be a success.

" Well Mr CEO. I'm ready for your worse."

Letting out a bitter chuckle turning his gaze away from the cards in his hand looking up Thomas sends a grin Bruce's way.

" Boy? You don't ever want to dream about my worst."

" No don't imagine, I do. So how about, I flatten your ass right now and call it a night?"

Bringing his cards away from his face and down towards the table keeping his eyes trained on the young man before him seeing his lovely wife coming to stand behind him playing his cards with a slight nod a grin comes across Thomas's face.

" Sure it's a fair game played by honorable men. I'll raise you one hundred thousand."

Feeling his wife's hands coming to rest down on his shoulders returning the grin just as he is about to respond Bruce watches Gordon make his way over to lean towards him before he hears in a hushed whisper.

" Easy kid. Do you have any idea what you're up against?"

Unable to suppress his grin from widening without taking his eyes away from his opponent across from him slowly Bruce nods his head.

" Looks like to me i'm up against a man."

" You're up against a Wayne."

" Yeah, I was born here Mr Wayne. I know exactly who you are."

" We all die here sooner or later…."

" Some sooner than most."

Suddenly as a hushed silence fills the air without taking his eyes away from Thomas feeling his shoulders being squeezed reaching down slowly Bruce pushes a couple stacks of chips forward.

" I'll raise you another three hundred thousand."

Unable to help himself as he lets out a chuckle slowly Thomas shakes his head.

" I like this kid. I like him alot."

Glancing one more time towards the cards in his hand with a nod Thomas turns his gaze back towards Bruce as he reaches to his side and pushes a couple of stacks of chips into the middle.

" I'm gonna call you."

In a sudden motion rearing back Thomas slams his cards onto the table revealing three kings and two queens as a pleased smile comes across his face.

A smile that only widens when he sees the blank look across Bruce's face as he watches the young man glance up towards his wife before his gaze comes back down to meet his own.

A gaze that suddenly makes his smile dip when he sees a grin come across the younger man's face. A grin that he only watches get wider when he sees the young man place his cards down on the table for everyone to see.

A royal straight flush of hearts. A hand that makes his smile disappear into a scowl as he looks up to see the cocky grin across Bruce's face while the young man's wife looks towards him with a pleased smile.

" You won't be needing anything for cab fair will you?"

Giving her husband's shoulders a gentle squeeze reaching down gently Pamela plucks the black bag up from the floor and unzips it before just as she is about to reach out in a sudden motion she tosses the bag over towards James Gordon.

" Will you please do the honors? My husband and i still have some business to attend to."

Receiving nothing but a questionable look in response in favor of turning her gaze back forward to stare into the older man's own sitting across from her feeling her lips curling up into a sinister smile in a sudden move reaching down Pamela rips a pair of knives that had been strapped to her thighs and unleashes them threw the air at high speed that land directly against their intended targets causing the guards assigned to watch after Thomas Wayne on this night to fall down to the grounds in heaps as blood pours out from their open wounds in their throats.

Such a sudden motion that follows another when she kicks a vacant chair in Harvey's direction as he attempts to retrieve a concealed firearm from his jacket pocket causing the chair to smack him directly in the face making him stumble back with a gash across his cheek before as he looks back towards her instantly his world goes black when a knife lands directly between his eyes.

An onslaught of attacks that makes Gordon drop the black bag and reach back to grab his own firearm before he is sent to the ground when a vicious right hook lands clean against his jaw sending his firearm soaring through the air.

Soaring until it lands with a clang against the wooden floorboard making him look up towards his attacker to find none other than Bruce Isley standing towering over him looking directly at Thomas Wayne.

Such a scene that he can only stare up in total shock at before the sound of heels clanging against the floorboards causes him to turn his gaze away.

Turn his gaze away to find Pamela making her way back to stand by Bruce's side as they look over towards Thomas Wayne.

An older man that looks towards them with nothing but interest. Interest that only picks up when he sees another emotion coming from the young man's eyes.

Sees nothing but anger coming from the young man's eyes. Anger that he watches being directed away for a brief moment and over towards James Gordon.

" I believe my wife asked you to do something."

Unable to help himself from replying with a nod stumbling up to his feet with bag in hand slowly James scoops up every single chip across the table as his eyes occasionally glance up towards the young couple.

" You maybe asking yourself one question Mr Wayne? How did you ever get up to this point?"

Seeing nothing but the older man's interest picking up Bruce's facial features harden.

" Does the name Selina Kyle ring any bells to you? Hmm?"

Without taking his eyes away from the young man before him leaning back in his seat sucking back on his cigar a grin comes across Thomas's face.

" Your mother was a whore and not a very good one."

Reaching out gently giving her husband's arm a squeeze feeling the tension leaving his body from her touch Pamela turns her gaze back towards Thomas.

" My mother….she was an angel. I've beaten you. Not just here at this table but outside of these walls. I've shown that i'm better than you will ever be."

Instantly as he watches the grin vanish from his face into nothing but a scowl Bruce's facial features harden.

" You raped her. Discarded her out to the streets like she was nothing more than a piece of trash. You have no idea how long i've waited for this day to finally come.

I promised her before she died, I would ensure that she received her justice and take everything away from you."

Without looking away reaching into his suit pocket retrieving a yellow envelope from within with a flick of his wrist instantly Bruce sends it soaring through the air having it land directly in front of Thomas.

" First it started with your wife."

Almost instantly as his eyes go wide snatching up the envelope and ripping open the top as photographs are photographs come pouring out Thomas's eyes widen even further.

" I'm afraid she never made it to the Caribbean Islands as planned."

Photographs. One after another showing his wife. His beautiful wife getting worse and worse until one photograph makes his blood boil.

The image of his wife laying on the ground with her throat sliced clean open laying in a puddle of her own blood.

An image he tears his gaze away from to look back into Bruce's own with a cold look.

" Your wife is now dead. You bear no heir and soon after you're gone The Wayne Empire will crumble and fall dying with you."

Glancing over towards his wife giving her a confirming nod only to receive one in return feeling her hands leaving his arm turning his head back forward just as he sees Thomas about to respond instantly Bruce watches with satisfaction as a knife comes soaring through the air landing clean through the older man's throat causing him to fall back in his chair.

Fall back and wither on the ground as his hands come up to grasp around the blade as blood pours out from his open wound.

Pours out drenching his suit in his blood. Such a scene that Bruce smiles inside at as he makes his way around the table and kneels down before him.

" I've taken away your pride."

Reaching down Bruce grasps the handle to the blade as his eyes come to lock on Thomas's own.

" I've taken away your wife."

Without any hesitation as he twists the knife further into the older man's throat causing a gargled scream to echo through the air Bruce's facial features harden.

" And now i've taken away your legacy."

In a sudden motion rearing back Bruce rips the blade out from Thomas's throat in a clean motion causing one last gargled scream to escape the older man's lips before he watches his head fall back and go limp.

A sight that he has only dreamed about for so long. But not now. This was reality and the reality is he had finally done it.

Had finally achieved his true mission in life. Such a feat that makes him stare down towards the deceased man in front of him for god knows how long unaware of his eyes getting watery.

Unaware of his wife silently approaching him from behind and kneeling down next to him resting her hand against his shoulder.

" Bruce?"

Glancing over to his side as he finds his wife looking at him with nothing but concern forcing a smile across his face reaching up gently Bruce rests his hand down on top of her own.

" Let's go home."

Nodding her head in acceptance turning her hand within his own to gently squeeze his hand with a tug slowly Pamela helps pulls Bruce up to his feet before she moves away from him heading directly towards a shell shocked James Gordon.

A man that watches her in complete silence snatch up the black bag from the table and make her way back to her husband's side gently wrapping her arms around his own before he watches her being lead towards the exit.

" Why?"

Coming to a complete halt slowly Bruce glances over his shoulder back towards Gordon finding a questionable look being directed his way.

" Why now?"

Feeling his arm being squeezed turning his attention over towards his wife nodding his head allowing her to take the lead slowly Bruce watches her turn to look towards Gordon.

" You ask us why but the question you should be asking yourself is why haven't you. It's no secret of the power that man has possessed over the years.

It's no secret he has the police force on his payroll. Of the countless women that he has raped and gotten away with never having to spend a single moment behind bars.

Of the countless men,women,and children that he has had slaughtered to have his empire rise up. What we did. What we just did was give this city a chance.

Another chance to right its wrong. As for you? You on the other hand is a special case. Your one of the good guys.

A quote good apple among the rotten yet you've allowed this to happen. Allowed this man to run free while he has committed crimes and crimes right before your eyes."

Shaking her head in disgust turning her head back forward feeling her hand being gently squeezed gently Pamela returns the favor.

" Be thankful you have a daughter Lieutenant James Gordon. If it wasn't for her then you would be lying on the floor with the rest of this filth. Neither of us could bare turning your daughter into a orphan."

Without giving him a chance to respond giving her husband's arm a squeeze with a tug slowly Pamela leads Bruce out of the room and around the corner leaving a completely shocked James Gordon in their wake.


End file.
